witchbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Medieval Spawn/Witchblade Issue 2
Medieval Spawn/Witchblade Issue 2 is the second issue of three part crossover, between Witchblade and Spawn comics series. Synopsis The darkest forces imaginable crash together as Medieval Spawn investigates what he believes to be the ultimate battle between Heaven and Hell. Joined by Katarina, the latest bearer of the Witchblade, the two heroes enter into the land of Faerie for the first time. Also in this issue, we learn the real agenda of one Matthew Royale! Characters * Katarina * Medieval Spawn * Lord Cardinale * Elinor * Matthew Royale * Stalker * Leprechaun Plot Summary Previously Medieval Spawn, Katarina and Stalker overlook the ruins of the once great kingdom of Faerie. Suddenly, they hear the moaning of a leprechaun. The Spawn pities the creature and asks it as to where his attackers went. Meanwhile, Stalker expresses his disgust towards leprechauns for inspiring various Irish stereotypes. After the leprechaun tells about his attackers to the Spawn, Stalker proceeds to step on him, which kills him. This enrages Spawn, which asks for the reason he did this. Stalker explains, that he just wanted to put the little creature out of his misery. Katarina then interrupts the two and asks the Spawn if the leprechaun told him where the army of Darkness went and who do they belong to. Although the creature didn't revealed who commanded the army, he did tell the Spawn that the army went to Bel-Gadryel, the centre and capitol of Faerie. Unfortunately the leprechaun didn't told him where the capitol is. The Witchblade then points them into the direction of Bel-Gadryel. Seeing the blade act on its own, the Spawn asks Katarina if she is sure she can control it. Katarina is unsure, but looks forward in finding out what exactly it is and has a feeling they both could be a good team. Stalker remarks, that he and Katarina could be a good team too. The thought infuriates her. Elsewhere in Bel-Gadryel, Lord Cardinale lays siege on the city. Meanwhile, Elinor approaches Royale, wanting to find out his true motivations for attacking the city. Royale tells her that her questions are irrelevant and that she just jealous, that someone other than her would advise her Cardinale. After this remark, Elinor loses her patients and transforms her face into a giant snake, that proceeds to wrap around Royale and begins to slowly strangle him. Threatening with his life, Elinor demands answers regarding his true motivations to attack Bel-Gadryel and what threat the Witchblade does it really pose them. Royale tells her, that the Witchblade is a mortal enemy of the Darkness and if they met, he's unsure who would win. Elinor then questions as to why Royale didn't tell this to Cardinale and why did he really brought them here. Before he can answer, Lord Cardinale orders Elinor to join him and destroy the first siege-wall with her magic. Elinor complies, but warns Royale that after they finish with Faerie, they will continue their discussion. Royale then tells her, that she will pay for this. Meanwhile, the Spawn asks Katarina to tell a little about herself. Katarina reveals, that she used to be in the army and then she went freelance. Although her that wanted Katarina to be a nun, she rejected this idea. She also likes to drink and fight. The Spawn then asks if she travelled somewhere. Katarina answers, that she's been all over the place, from the north of Norway to halfway down Africa. Spawn then asks if she's been to Italy, Sardinia. Katarina answers, that she's been there about five years ago, but the Spawn corrects her, that it was nearer seven years. Katarina instantly catches this corrections and demands answers as to how would the Spawn know all about this. Before he can explain, Stalker alerts them to oncoming army of the Darkness soldiers. As the two fighters face the attackers, Stalker decides to run away. As one of the Darklings are about to catch him, Stalker drops his crossbow on the ground, which proceeds to unload all its arrows at the creature and kill it. Meanwhile, one of the Darklings manage to knock off the Spawns helmet. For this, the enraged Spawn proceeds to rip apart the Darkling, frightening both Katarina and Stalker. After the battle, Katarina asks the Spawn if he's okay, but he tells her to keep her distance as he puts on his helmet. The group then continues their journey. Back at Bel-Gadryel, seeing that the first wall has fallen, sets out to meet with the Spawn and Katarina. He opens up a portal and approaches the trio in their camp, pretending to be a sorcerer who wanted to stop Lord Cardinale from attacking Faerie. Unfortunately, the enemy's strength is beyond anything he could ever hope to vanquish. However, Katarina holds the power to destroy them all. Royale tells her, that he has been watching her progress too and proceeds to explain about the Witchblade, Lord Cardinale and his witch-queen Elinor. He tells them, that he can transport the group to the castle with the help of his magic. Before accepting this offer, the Spawn talks in private with Katarina and Stalker about Royale. Although Stalker doesn't trust Royale, Katarina decides to accept his offer and get to the castle much quicker. As they reach Bel-Gadryel, Lord Cardinale finishes off the last of the Faerie warriors and commands his minions to spread out and find their magic artifacts. Royale then suggests the Spawn and Katarina defend the tower of Cor'Myreth, where the treasure that their enemy covets lies. Meanwhile, Royale himself will enter the tower and neutralize the source of the elves power, so Cardinale couldn't take it. The Spawn and Katarina decide to with this plan and defend the tower as Royale enters it, secretly calling them idiots. Stalker then decides to elude the battle and instead follows Royale in order to keep an eye on him. Soon after, Lord Cardinale and his forces approach the tower and are surprised to see the Spawn and Katarina guarding it. Although Elinor warns Cardinale about the Witchblade, he quickly proceeds to attack them after Katarina insults him. The two warriors then face off against the thousands of Darklings and its leader. To be continued... Category:Comic Issues Category:Comic Crossovers